fanowska_reksiofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konkurs:Turniej Rycerski
Turniej Rycerski - najbardziej rozbudowana konkurencja MMS. Organizował go Król Śmierci, zaś komentował ten leniwiec Pan. Nie został dokończony właśnie przez lenistwo Pana. thumb|Turniej Rycerski Punktacja według Destructora Nie wpływa właściwie na punktację. Ze względu na głupotę Pana Pana Turniej nie dobiegł końca i każdy uczestnik otrzymuje 20 pkt za to, że po prostu wytrzymywał z tak durnym prowadzącym. Zasady według Pana Na samym początku dodam, że nie jest moim interesem to czy dostaniecie się faktycznie do samego końca, czy też po drodze zeżre was jakiś wodny potwór. Ja jestem tylko i wyłącznie komentatorem i zmuszony jestem do wyjaśnienia wam zasad. Tak więc wczytajcie się dokładnie bo nie lubię się powtarzać. 800px Ładna mapka, czyż nie? Zacznijmy może od początku. Waszym celem będzie dostanie się ze swojego żałosnego rzecz jasna zamku do Zamku Króla Śmierci. Jest on na środku oznaczony nieszablonowym dosyć trójkątem, który uważnie was obserwuje przez swoje oko. Jest to Oko Króla Śmierci. Przejść przez nie może tylko osiem osób, czyli tak jak się już domyśleliście - dwie grupy. Przegrani pożegnają się z turniejem i ze smutkiem będą obserwować starania wygranych w następnych rundach. Jak się poruszać? A no, normalnie. Prosicie mnie o rzut kośćmi. Sęk w tym, że nie jestem zbyt ufny i pozwolę wam na jakikolwiek ruch, gdy wypadnie kość oznaczona sześcioma oczkami. Oczywiście, potrwa to tyle, że zdążą was już obejść i oblać dziesiąte i dwieście dziesiąte poty. O to przecież chodzi. Jeśli wypadnie taka kość, czego oczywiście wam nie życzę, zostaniecie teleportowani na pierwsze ze swoich pól. Są one dokładnie zaznaczone takim samym kolorem, jakiego koloru są wasze zamki. Król jednak postanowił wszystko wam utrudnić, z czego się bardzo cieszę. Powiedział, że nie każdy rycerz będzie mógł się z nim spotkać. Godność do spotkania się z nim trzeba po prostu sobie wypracować, a dobrym sposobem na zrobienie tego, będzie okrążenie całej mapy pełnej niebezpieczeństw i innych takich. Zacznijmy więc od początku. Widzicie ten piękny las? Tak, chodzi o to zielone coś. Jest on pełny rozbójników, zbójców i innych podobnych do nich narwańców, którzy na siłę będą chcieli wam utrudnić drogę. Niewygrane starcie ze zbójem kończy się powrotem do zamku. Żeby nie było zbyt łatwo, w lesie terroryzował będę was również ja. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż jakiś nędzny rycerz wpadnie pod moje rogi i pod nimi skona. Zauważyliście też pewnie dziwne literki w tym całym lesie jak i na całej planszy. Ich zastosowania nie mogę wam jeszcze zdradzić, ale bądźcie pewni że jest ono losowe i kiedy nadepniecie na jedną z nich, będziecie w euforii zwycięstwa, będziecie zmuszeni do rozmowy z kimś szczególnym, albo po prostu będziecie tupać nogami ze zdenerwowania... Haaa.. Haaa. Tak. Idźmy dalej. Las z czasem przekształca się w polanę, a ona w rzekę. Jest ona dosyć płytka, więc możliwe będzie przejście przez nią nawet w bardzo ciężkiej zbroi. Problem tylko z tym czymś, co czai się na jej początku. Ta śliczna potworzyca ma na imię HaHarybda. Niech was nie zwiedzie jej imię, mimo wszystko... nie ma poczucia humoru. Bardzo możliwe, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu będzie chciała was zjeść, więc najlepszym możliwym ruchem będzie ucieczka jak najdalej od niej. Możliwe również, że zlituje się nad wami i każe wam wykonać pewne bardzo trudne zadanie. Pytanie tylko... Czy jest sens? No to dalej. Jak widzicie, w rzece również pływają literki. Ich znaczenia też wam nie wyjawię, bo może ono być dobre, neutralne jak i złe. To już kwestia waszego szczęścia. Idąc dalej przez mapę będziecie mogli zauważyć nieco większą koleżankę HaHarybdy. Chodzi o Smoczyllę. Jest ona duużo większa i jak pewnie zauważyliście, jest dużo dłuższa. Patroluje ona kilka przejść, które są rzecz jasna w jej zasięgu. To już od was zależy co zrobicie gdy wpadniecie w jej... nooo właśnie... szyję. Podobnie niebezpieczne jest również nadepnięcie na przycisk przypominający po części jajko. Nie zdradzę wam jego zastosowania, bo chcę mieć po prostu frajdę że jakiś życiowy nieudacznik w nie nadepnie. Cóż... No to dalsza część Odysei. Rzeka przekształca się w końcu w morze. I tu właśnie... MOŻE być większy problem. Pozostaje kwestia przeprawy przez nie. Zgaduję rzecz jasna, że jesteście wyposażeni w jakieś okręty. Jeśli nie, to takie sobie zrobicie. To już nie mój problem. Podczas waszego rejsu zaczną pojawiać się coraz to dziwniejsze rzeczy... wykrzykniki... pytajniki... i inne takie... Bądźcie pewni: Nie wróżą one niczego dobrego więc uważajcie. Hah.. Co ja mówię? Nie uważajcie! Wpływajcie w nie! Ahahaha. Ciekawostką jest również ten czarny bazgroł, który nieliczni żeglarze określają jako pożeracza statków. Waszą uwagę pewnie również przykuło to dziwne niebieskie coś... Jest to trąba wodna, czyli zjawisko bardzo popularne jak na Ocean Niespokojny. Dalej... Robiliście kiedyś jajecznicę? Albo przynajmniej ktoś wam ją kiedyś robił? Zgaduję że tak. W tej części trasy będziecie mogli poczuć się właśnie jak jajka na patelni. Polega ona na bieganiu po rozżarzonych jajkach. Jak pewnie domyślacie się, nie jest to zbyt ciekawe, a tym bardziej już w stalowej zbroi. Dodam również, że zbyt długie zwlekanie ze swoim ruchem i niezdecydowanie będzie niezbyt korzystne. Jajka od czasu do czasu mają skłonności do autodestrukcji. Jeśli nie chcecie więc pływać w rzece lawy i wiecznego ognia, będziecie musieli się szczególnie spieszyć w tym etapie gry. Aby rzecz jasna jeszcze bardziej was zdemotywować, wkurzyć i sprawić, byście byli na krawędzi wyczerpania, czasami konieczne będą walki między poszczególnymi rycerzami. Wystarczy, że wdepniecie w kogoś, bądź ten ktoś stanie wam po prostu na drodze. Walki rozgrywać się będą na różnych lądach i konieczne będzie uważanie na poszczególne powiedzmy... niedogodności losu. To tyle. Życzę wam wielu różnych niepowodzeń i wszystkiego co najgorsze w całym turnieju. Inny post Ostatni będą pierwszymi, więc rozgrywki grupy trzeciej będą rozgrywane jako pierwsze. Także niech z łaski swojej Hrabia Adam, Malarus Korn, Piteus Maes i Konstanty zrobią na jutro statki, które są potrzebne do gry. Reszta też będzie musiała zrobić, ale nie musi się z tym spieszyć. Będą potrzebne dopiero po tym jak skończy się rywalizacja trzeciej grupy. Nie Pozdrawiam. Pan. Rozgrywka Na samym początku Pan losował ilość oczek na kościach (dosłownie na kościach, nawet jeszcze zakrwawionych). Jeżeli wylosował komuś sześć, to ten mógł pójść w lewo albo w prawo. Każde nadepnięcie na literkę kończyło się jakimś zadaniem. I w sumie... tyle. Później Pan uznał, że ocena danej pracy = ilość oczek na kości. Jeśli nikt nie trafił na literkę, to wtedy dostawał zadanie dodatkowe. Przez długi okres czasu toczyła się rozgrywka tylko trzeciej grupy, ale od 16.08 wszystkie grupy zaczęły grać. Ostatnia rozgrywka pojawiła się 22.08.2013. Potem Pan został nakryty na tym, że to on wezwał SlenderMole na Forum. Niektóre Zadania Zadanie A "Trafiłeś na mnie mój tani nieprzyjacielu. Wiesz co to oznacza? Powrót na start! Ahahah. Chociaż... Mogę cię przecież podręczyć i kazać ci wykonać coś co mnie usatysfakcjonuje. Najwyżej jak mi się nie będzie podobać to dopiero wtedy odeślę cie na start. Ahahahaha. Taaaak. Życzę sobie wiec ułożenie piosenki, która w jakiś sposób będzie honorowała moją wybitną duszę artysty jak i oczywiście będzie bardzo mnie komplementować. Pamiętaj o winogronach. Muszą się tam znaleźć!" Zadanie B "BAJECZNE DANIE. Jako że znajdujesz się właśnie w moim lesie, będziesz musiał zrobić coś dla mnie, o ile nie chcesz zostać rozdarty ze wszystkich wnętrzności. Życzę sobie najbardziej niekonwencjonalnego dania z... WINOGRON oczywiście. Nie może być to żadne znane danie, ani nie może opierać się też na znanych na całym świecie normach i formach kulinarnych." Zadanie C "Co może kryć się pod tą piękną literą? Coś pięknego? Ahahahah, chciałbyś. Będzie to coś bardzo niepięknego, a wręcz bardzo złego i bardzo irytującego. Taak, znowu trafiłeś na mnie. Nie cieszysz się? A to czemu? Ja się bardzo cieszę. Ahahaha. A więc słuchaj. Jeśli nie chcesz żebym cię wrócił na start, będziesz zmuszony wykonać kolejne moje zadanie. Jak już pewnie wiesz, albo nie wiesz, jestem bogiem Satyrów. Satyry to bardzo wkurzające istoty, które ciągle zajadają winogrona i śmieją się z tego powodu. Cóż... Dionizos wcale nie jest lepszy, ten to ma dopiero porywy na moje winogrona, kiedy chce urządzić u siebie jakąś większą balangę. Tak więc twoim zadaniem będzie zrobienie jakiegoś znaku, zakazu, czy znalezienie jakiegoś użytecznego Pana Strażaka... nie... Pana Strażnika, który będzie kontrolował ilość winogron w moim ogrodzie. Pamiętaj o tle ogrodu jak i o w miarę profesjonalnym wykonaniu całości. Mam nadzieję, że to co tam wymyślisz przypadnie mi w jakiś sposób do gustu.. Wiesz przecież co się stanie jeśli tak nie będzie... Ahahha." Zadanie D DZIAD. To trochę osobista sprawa, ale muszę to napisać, bo takie jest zadanie. Pewien natrętny Grek, którego przegoniłem już przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt razy z moich winnic, napisał na moim pięknym i ledwo co stworzonym płocie haniebne wręcz słowa. "pan to Dziad". Wyobrażasz to sobie? TO WRĘCZ NIEDOPUSZCZALNE. NĘDZNY ŚMIERTELNIK NAPISAŁ MOJE IMIĘ MAŁĄ LITERĄ I W DODATKU PRZEZWAŁ MNIE W BARDZO PERFIDNY SPOSÓB. Z chęcią bym obdarł go ze skóry i rozpoczął żonglowanie jego wnętrznościami, ale nie chce mi się. MAM OD TEGO PRZECIEŻ CIEBIE. Nie każę ci przecież od razu go zabijać, ale przynajmniej możesz mu się odwzajemnić jakąś bystrą, najlepiej wierszowaną ripostą. Nazywają go Syriuszem Księżcycowatym. Zadanie E "Królowa okolicznych wód wymaga sobie towarzystwa pewnego rodzaju ptaków. Stąd też będziesz musiał skądś go skombinować. Twoim zadaniem będzie stworzenie Strusia Emu będącego jednocześnie Emo. Ciekawe zestawienie, czyż nie?" Zadanie F "Hahusia jak przystało na piękną królową mórz i oceanów, lubi dostawać prezenty. Swojego czasu zjadła przypadkowo węgorza elektrycznego, który przez dość długi czas trawił jej wnętrzności elektrycznością. Mimo wszystko uznała to za całkiem ciekawe i zapragnęła nowego kierunku w sztuce. Niestety, jej rzeczywisty wygląd jak i ogólnie inne właściwości, uniemożliwiają traktowanie jej osoby w miarę poważnie. Twoim celem będzie więc zapoczątkowanie nowego kierunku w sztuce, który opierał się będzie na grze cieni, bądź jak kto woli - cieniów. W taki też sposób będziesz musiał stworzyć swoje arcydzieło. Aby je wykonać będziesz mógł użyć praktycznie wszystkiego. Nie obejdzie się jednak bez ściany, palców jak i przede wszystkim... światła. Zadanie Morskiego Potwora "Jako że zupełnym przypadkiem wpadłeś pod same oczyska wielkiej morskiej bestii, pasuje się z nią jakoś udobruchać. W tym też celu, konieczne będzie wykonanie zleconego przez niej zadania. HaHaharybda (dla znajomych i przyjaciół Hahusia) jest mimo wyglądu bardzo wrażliwą istotą, która szuka swojej drugiej połówki. Nie chodzi w tym przypadku o drugą część potwora, ani o alkohol. Mowa tym razem o miłości. Aha(haha) i jeszcze jedna rzecz: Nowy partner Hahusi powinien być bardzo dowcipny. Wiesz o czym mówię, czyż nie? Osobowości powinny się mimo wszystko ze sobą zgadzać. Zadanie J "Nie trafiłeś na mnie, jak było to poprzednim razem w przypadku Malarusa, ale trafiłeś na coś równie złego. Spotkałeś Barłoga, miejscowego penetratora magmowych czy jak kto woli lawowych, rzek. Byk ten tylko stwarza pozory bycia strasznym, zwykle jest milusim potworem, który jest smutny, dlatego że nikt nie chce go przytulić. Ma w pewnym sensie powody, w końcu temperatura jego ciała wynosi jakieś 2409385466456458645548 stopnie. Twoje zadanie będzie dosyć odmienne i warte wielu przemyśleń. Musisz zrobić mu jakąś maskotkę, która będzie proporcjonalna do jego wzrostu i taką do której będzie mógł się przytulać. Kwestia tylko tego, żeby podczas całej akcji, nie spłonęła ona w piekielnym ogniu. Żebyś miał jeszcze trudniej, postawiłem detonator pod twoim jajkiem. Wszystko więc wyleci w powietrze za jakąś dobę. Jeśli nie wyrobisz się w tym terminie, wrócisz na start. Ahahaha." "Trafiłeś na Barłoga. Można go porównać do forever alone, ale mimo wszystko nie ma się mu co dziwić. Biedaczek jest za duży i biedaczek pływa w rzece wiecznego ognia. Nawet jeśli ktoś chciałby się do niego przytulić, z pewnością zamieniłby się w węgiel. Cóż... Przynajmniej Hrabia Adam zafundował mu jakąś rozrywkę. Twoim zadaniem będzie spędzenie z nim jakoś miłych chwil i przedstawienie tego w postaci pamiątkowego rysunku. Pamiętaj o jego właściwościach, papier na którym zawrzesz rysunek musi być odporny na jakieś 30543960540390 stopni ciepła, oraz rodzaj spędzania czasu z Barłogiem nie może narazić cię na zamienienie się w węgiel. Z tym zadaniem zostawiam cię samego na 24h." Zadanie G "Twoim zadaniem będzie ostrzeżenie przepływających tędy piratów i innych zupełnie przypadkowych osób przed... Smoczyllą. Droga morska też powinna być oznakowana i będzie dobrze, gdy nie będzie zrobiona byle jak. Myślę że wystarczy jakiś znak ostrzegawczy, chyba ze wolisz coś bardziej oryginalnego." Zadanie Czarnej Dziury I "Trafiłeś do dziwnego pomieszczenia z komputerem. Jest całe ciemne, a widoczna na monitorze tapeta Idylli tylko nadaje klimat całej grozie sytuacji. Na pulpicie znajduje się jeden program oraz jeden plik tekstowy z rozszerzeniem txt. Zdezorientowany czytasz jego zawartość. WITAJ. WITAJ.. WITAJ... ZAGRAJMY W GRE. Zapewniam cię, że sprawi mi to frajdę. Tobie niekoniecznie, ale mi z pewnością. Skoro tu trafiłeś, z góry jesteś już skazany na porażkę. Czemu? Odpowiedź jest prosta... BO TAK! Na początek otwórz painta, który jest widoczny na pulpicie. Następnie wejdź w obraz i zmień atrybuty białego ekranu na 1100x400. Twoim zadaniem będzie zamalowanie całego ekranu czarnym... ołówkiem! Nie pędzlem, tylko ołówkiem! Na domiar złego... Będziesz jeszcze musiał to nagrać. Dlatego też użyj programu HyperCam bądź Fraps, który znajdziesz w Akcesoriach po odpaleniu przycisku Start. Ahahahah... Zapomniałbym. Twój czas rysowania nie może przekroczyć 10 minut. Jeśli nie wykonasz tego zadania w ciągu następnych 12 godzin, wrócisz na start. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Im szybciej wykonasz zadanie, tym więcej punktów otrzymasz. Zadanie Określone Wykrzyknikiem ""Czy ten Pan i Pani". Moim skromnym jak zawsze zdaniem piosenka ta jest idealna i opowiada o mnie oraz w dodatku o mojej miłości. Tak więc, to będzie właśnie twoje zadanie. Cała piosenka powinna się opierać na oryginalnych słowach tekstu. W dodatku długość jej powinna wynosić minimum 3 minuty. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zadbać również o szafę graficzną klipu, chyba że wolisz pokazywać nam zamiast tego swoją twarz. To już kwestia twojego gustu. CZAS - 24h" Zadanie Trąby Powietrznej Aby się jakoś uratować z nieciekawej już sytuacji, będziesz musiał zrobić coś bardzo nietypowego. Trąba Wodna choć jest trąbą wodną, ma swój jakiś rozum i przede wszystkim uwielbia sztukę. Czy to takie dziwne? No właśnie. Przejdźmy do konkretów. Twoim zadaniem będzie zrobienie jakiegoś... WODNEGO ARCYDZIEŁA. Technika dowolna i wszystko co będzie tyczyć się tego wyrażenia, będzie poprawne. Pamiętaj jednak że musisz zrobić to... no właśnie.. Sam. Zadanie Smoczyllii x1 Smoczylla jest dużo bardziej tajemniczą istotą od Hahusi. Przepuszcza tylko osoby, które na to zasłużą. Niestety, jest ich bardzo mało i w większości przypadków szanse na przepłynięcie dalej są... zerowe. No ale skoro już tu jestem, to zmuszony jestem ci podpowiedzieć co i jak. Pamiętasz może tych desperatów spod Troi? Użyli pewnego chwytu, który przechytrzył nawet największych chytrusów tamtych lat. Twoim zadaniem będzie zrobienie czegoś podobnego ze... swojego statku. Będziesz musiał go upiększyć do tego stopnia, że przypominał będzie kreaturę podobną do Smoczylli. Tylko wtedy będziesz miał jakieś szanse na przebycie dalszej drogi. Zadanie dodatkowe "Zaprojektuj unikalny, a zarazem niekonwencjonalny sposób przemieszczania się po naturalnej patelni, jaką jest oczywiście droga wyładowana rozżarzonymi jajkami. Może być całkowicie dowolny. To już od ciebie zależy jaka będzie jego forma, czy graficzna czy też zwykła pisemna." Inne zadanie dodatkowe "Ułóż jakiś piękny wierszyk, bądź inny tekst o tej IDEALNOŚCI tych idealnych owoców, jakimi są WINOGRONA. Pomysły Satyrów, kiedy proszą mnie o chociaż kilka ich sztuk są wręcz idiotyczne i nijak oryginalne. Postaraj się, wtedy będziesz mógł odesłać Autora800 na start, o ile rzecz jasna tego będziesz chciał, no i oczywiście.... pozwoli ci to przejść o kilka kroków do przodu." Uczestnicy *Konstanty - dawid6 *Jimmy Strona - Jimmy Strona *Guard - Guard *Imć Donat znad Bystrzycy - Z. Art. *easy - easy *Czarna Łapa - Podwórkowiec 46 *Malarus Korn z Wirtembergii - Kretes102 *Hrabia Adam - AdamMag *Serlekin - Matek *Ramzes VIII - Kacper98 *Sir Autor 800 - Autor8 *Nika - Nika Podział na grupy Grupa 1: *Guard *Czarna Łapa *Jimmy Strona *Imć Donat znad Bystrzycy Grupa 2: *Selerkin *Autor800 *Ramzes VIII *Nika Grupa 3: *Hrabia Adam *Malarus Korn z Wirtembergii *easy *Konstanty Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:2013